Getting Back On Track?
by Kagome126
Summary: What happens after Inuyasha falls into the well first, they fall in love and go back to the feudal era? Will things be the same? What happens when Kikyo sees them, and what about Koga? How does Kagome relate to Naraku and will this affect Inuyasha? InuKag
1. Who do you love Inuyasha?

_Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha._

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE SWITCH FIRST SEE BELOW**_  
_

**Summary**- Sequel to The Switch. What happens after things get back on track. After Inuyasha finds Kagome and they fall in love they go to feudal era Japan through the well and meet up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Will things still come out the same as they would've if Kagome fell through the well first? What will Kikyo do when she sees them together? And what about Koga?

**For those of you that haven't read ****The Switch**

Basically Inuyasha got chased into the well and went to Kagome's time before she fell into the well. They fell in love and are now back in feudal Japan.

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha jumped gracefully out of the well forgetting about the young girl who came with him.

"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome said with pleading eyes.

"Oh sorry I kinda...um...nevermind, just give me your hand." He held out his hand leaning all the way over the well so that she could grab on. When she got firm hold on him hand he pulled her out of the well gently and place her beside him.

"Inuyasha..." She was cut off by the Inu-Hanyou.

"Let's go, we have to tell Keada that we're back and then I want to show you something." He said pulling her towards the nearby village. When they got there they were greeted by several strange looks from the villagers that saw them not recognizing Kagome from her first visit to the village a while back.

"Hello Inuyasha. Oh and yound Kagome is with ye too." She said when she saw them walk up towards her hut.

"Hi you old hag. Listen we are going to go wander around, I just figured I be nice and tell you that we would be back for dinner." He said rudely.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome whispered into one of his doggy ears, which earned nothing more than a 'feh' from Inuyasha.

"Come on." He pulled Kagome out of the village and towards the forest on the opposite side that the well is on. When they got to about the center of the forest they stopped, and Inuyasha said something about hearing something nearby.

Just then a pulse came from a shrine that was dedecated to Kikyo, and her body was also buried there.

"Inuyasha what's happening?" Kagome asked as she turned around and stared at the pulsing shrine.

"I'm not sure, just be quite I think I hear something." He shushed her.

More pulsing came from the shrine before Kagome was sent to her knees holding where her heart was located at.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bent down next to her and examened her.

As he was looking at her a blue light in a circle shape came out of her body causing her to cry in pain. Her eyes went blank as she stared into nothingness. He looked at the blue circle hovering above them. A small piece broke off of it and the bigger part went back into her body while the littler piece went off towards the shrine. Kagome's eyes came back to normal and she collapsed into Inuyasha's arms.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You revived me." Came a voice from the distance. They both looked in the direction the vioce came from and noticed an outline of a figure. "I don't know who you are but I can sense the sacred jewel in you. Who are you?" She asked gestering to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, who are you?"

"I'm Kikyo." Inuyasha's ears shot up as the figure said her name.

"K...Kikyo?" He asked as if not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yes Inuyasha. It appears your little friend there revived me some how." She walked closer to them. "Although I just have the apearence of a human, I am still amonst the dead."

"But how did I revive you?"

"I'm not sure." Kikyo said blankly. "Inuyasha, I have been dieing to touch you again, to talk to you again, to hold you again...to kiss you again." She took yet another step closer.

"Kikyo." Was the only word he could muster. _She's alive once more! No, I can't love her if I love Kagome too. Kikyo._

"Come here Inuyasha. I want to hold you in my arms again, just like I did fifty years ago." After Kikyo said this he got up and did as she commanded.

"Kikyo has it really been fifty years?"

"Fifty years, yes. I was watching over you and Keada for a little while after you broke my spell. I learned that you didn't hurt me that day, do to some snooping. I also learned that I still love you, Inuyasha."

Kagome was sitting there watching this whole scene unravel. She was heart broken. _He...still loves her. What about me? I guess if this is what makes him happy then I'll just leave._ Kagome thought as she got up and ran away from them in tears Inuyasha snapped out of the trance like state he was in.

"I'm sorry." He said as he ran after Kagome. _I'm so stupid! How could I have been like that in front of Kagome?_ He was hopping from branch to branch until he finally saw her sitting by the well.

"Inuyasha I know you're there." She said still sobbing.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and went slowly over to Kagome.

"Kagome..." He was cut off by the crying miko.

"Just save it okay. I don't want to be hurt again so just stay with Kikyo, you guys seem happy together." She tried to smile while saying the last part._I should be happy. He has his old girl back, and she still loves him, so why aren't I? Maybe I love him way more than I thought. _She slowly looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. _Those eyes. They're mezmerizing. They're amazing! _

"Kagome you know you don't mean that." He sat down a couple feet away from her. "Listen, I just haven't seen her in so long."

"But you know you still love her. I could see it in your eyes." More tears fell from her eyes but she quickly brushed them away with her hand.

"I love you Kagome and you know that."

"But can you be absoulty sure of that Inuyasha?"

There was silence.

_Can I be sure? No! There is no doubt in my mind that I love Kik...Kag...She's right I can't be completly sure. What kind of monster am I? I don't even know who I love. _He was mentally beating himself up inside. "Kagome listen,"

"No Inuyasha...I think I need to go home for a little while and think about all this, besides I think you need some time with your thoughts anyway." Kagome began to get up, but Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"Kagome...Go home for a couple days if you want to, and when you come back...I will have the answers to our questions." This made Kagome smile.

_At least he is really trying to think about this._ She cheered. "Okay." She got up on her feet and hugged Inuyasha. "I will be back in two days...Is that enough?" She said trying to to show her anger, after all he was going to be here with Kikyo right around the corner. _What am I doing? I guess this shows that I trust him, to leave him here._ She laughed._ At least I know Kikyo has good taste in guys._

"Yeah." He got up too and gave her a small hug.

"Bye Inuyasha." She put on a half fake, half real smile, then jumped into the well soon surrounded by a blue light.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter 1 of this story. What do you think? This story you didn't have to really read The Switch which is good! I like this story better than The Switch so far anyway, and I hope you guys liked it too!!**

**Kagome126**


	2. I love you in the rain

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

"Kagome's gone for two days..." Inuyasha let out a big sigh. "I can still smell her lavender, cherry scent." He took in a big breath. "It's a wonderful smell.Kikyo's scent has changed since I last saw her. Now it smells almost like soil. Her scent used to smell like...oranges." _She's changed so much...But I don't know if it's for the better...I doubt it. She looked so...lifeless._ Inuyasha sat by the well thinking and conparing the two girls. He came up with a list-

Kagome Kikyo

----------- --------

Nice Lifeless

Caring Dull

Kagome Kikyo

_I can't do this...Kikyo just isn't the same. She used to be fun, loving, caring, kind, nice, and powerful. Now she's the opposite. It's like when she died she took her whole innerself and barried it where no one would ever find it. _

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shot up onto his feet in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you after you ran off after that girl. Tell me who is she?" Kikyo stopped walking when she was a couple feet away from the front of Inuyasha.

"She's...Her name is Kagome."

"Why was she wearing such strange clothes?" Kikyo spat.

_She has changed...a lot. _"She isn't from around these parts."

Kikyo nodded in response. "Inuyasha..." She started walking towards him. When she was close enough she put her hand on his cheek.

_Her touch is so cold._

"Inuyasha...I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"Kikyo stop." He pushed her gently away from him. "I...I don't love you that way anymore. It's been too long, and...and I've found someone else. I'm sorry, it's just...you've changed so much since you've...well past away." He stumbled out of her grasp. "I'm sorry Kikyo but you don't belong here anymore." He said quietly. "I...I got to go." He turned around and jumped into the well, and soon a blue light surrounded him and he now found himself in Kagome's time. "I can smell Kagome's scent again." A single tear ran down him face. "I'm sorry Kikyo." He mumbled to himself. "I truely am." He climbed out of the well and went over to the tree that was by Kagome's window. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" She said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided already...I talked to Kikyo and I told her that I don't love her anymore. She just isn't the same as she used to be. I love you now." He jumped through her window and landed right in front of her.

"Inuyasha are you sure? You've known her for so long and.."

"I know that, I thought of all the things that I love about Kikyo and the new, revived Kikyo I found that I just don't love her." He cut in.

"Inuyasha." She gave him a big hug. "Thank you for not breaking my heart."

"Why would I?" He said while he hugged her back. "You're the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Really?" Tears of joy started running down her cheeks.

"Don't start crying! I don't like it when you cry Kagome it takes away from your beautiful scent." He started brushing away her tears.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome. Now let's go back." He took her hand and led her to the window.

"You know we could just use the door."

"But this is quicker, now come on." He grabbed her waist and jumped down and landed carefully on the ground. "See." He put her down and they both started heading towards the well.

"This has been such a long day so far and it isn't even half way over with." Kagome stated.

"I know." They were now at the well. They both jumped in together and were soon in the feudal era. When they got there it started raining. "Great."

"What you don't like rain?" She asked playfully.

"No, it's too...wet."

"I for one, love the rain. My mom always told me she loved to cry in the rain."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because you couldn't see her tears." She started spinning around while the rain began to pour down harder.

"Kagome have you ever cried in the rain before?"

"Yes." She said now laughing at how wet she was getting.

"What for?"

"I'll tell you later, but you have to come here this is so fun." She grabbed his wrist and led him out from under the tree he was using as shelter.

"Kagome!" He yelled. "This isn't fun, it's wet!!"

"It is so fun!" She yelled back playfully while laughing.

"Come on we got to go get shelter before you get sick." He started pulling her towards a near by cave. "This cave is closer than the village so we can stay here for the night.

Kagome started shivering as her clothes began to dry. "Inuyasha, remind me never to do that again." She laughed.

"Kagome, you're going to get sick and that will remind you." He joked back, as he took off his kimono and put it around her. "This sould keep you a little warmer." He said looking at the wet Kagome.

"Thanks." She wrapped the extra layer around her tighter. "I'm getting warmer already." She crawled over and sat right next to Inuyasha, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired." She yawned.

"You look tired. All that spinning and running around in the rain tends to make you that way." He put his head on top of hers. "It's going to be a while before the rain clears up. It's raining pretty hard now." He said as thunder struck the sky, which made Kagome scream. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared of thunder storms."

"Come here." He picked her up and sait her in his lap. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He pushed her head back so that she was leaning on his chest. She let out a sigh.

"I know but ever since my mom left me alone one night when there was a storm, I was always afraid of them." She snuggled closer to him for more warmth and closed her eyes. Kagome then soon fell asleep.

"Kagome what am I going to do with you?" Inuyasha asked himself.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2!!! I decided to put it up today because I might not have time tomorrow and I try to post a chapter every day. Well hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	3. Visiting an old friend

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

The storm had finnally let up and it was now just drizzeling. The sun was just coming out and Kagome was still on Inuyasha's lap sleeping.

_She looks so peaceful. _

Right after he thought that she started to slowly wake up. She let out a big yawn and opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kagome turned and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Good morning." She said letting out another big yawn.

"The rains letting up, we should go into town. I want to introduce you to one of my old friends. He lives not to far away from Keada's village."

"Okay." Kagome smiled and stretched her arms. "So who's your friend?"

"His name is Miroku, and when you meet him don't listen to the first sentence that pops out of his mouth." Kagome gave him a confused look. "Just trust me." Kagome nodded, and got up off of Inuyasha.

"Let's go then." She helped him up and after he stretched they started walking out of the cave and towards Keada'a village. "So when was the last time you saw this Miroku person?" She asked trying to break the silence between them.

"Um... After I got unsealed from the tree, we never talked much but we are still friends and I want to see what he's doing."

They walked through Keada's village and were now at another village about a mile past Keada's.

"Hey you."

"What?" Kagome turned around to the person who just spoke.

"What are you doing with a half-demon?" Said the same person. He was a villager that had ragged clothes and it was obvious that he did hard labor by his muscles.

"What's wrong with him being a half-demon? He's half human ya know."

"Still he's also half_demon_." He spat out the word demon like it was toxic.

"Yeah I still don't get what you are getting at."

"He's dangerous."

"Just because he's a half-demon?" The man nodded. "Come on Inuyasha." She took Inuyasha's hand; she obviously had enough.

"Wait you're just going to walk away with that _thing_?" He pointed towards Inuyasha.

"Yup." And with that they continued walking ignoring all the remarks they got as they walked hand-in-hand out of the village.

"Wow." Inuyasha said after they were out of the village.

"What you never thought I could stand up to them?"

Inuyasha just laughed. "You're a big strong girl now."

"Sure am." She said playfully while she joined in with laughing.

"We're almost there." Inuyasha said after they stopped laughing.

"Good because it's almost noon and I'm hungry."

They walked into a village a little bit smaller than the previous one. Inuyasha led Kagome to a small hut and went in.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said to a man with black hair that was in a pony tail. The man got up and greeted Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inuyasha. How have you...Who's this?" He gestured towards Kagome.

"This is Kagome."

"Hi Kagome." He grabbed her hands. "Would a pretty women like yourself do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome blushed and looked over at Inuyasha for help.

"Miroku leave her alone she's mine." He batted Miroku's hands away from Kagome's

"How long have you know eachother?"

"A while." Inuyasha responded blankly.

"Oh I have someone for you to meet too." He went into the other room in the hut and soon came back with a girl behind him. She had dark brown hair which was in a pony tail, and brown eyes. "This is Sango. Sango this is one of my best friends, Inuyasha and his Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, Sango." Kagome smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome." She smiled back, they could both tell they were going to become really good friends.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you." He said finally looking at her. "So how long have you known Miroku?"

"A couple days."

"Longer than any other girl." He smirked at Miroku. "Did he ask you _the question_ yet?"

"What question?"

"Oh nothing." Miroku butted in knowing that Inuyasha was refering to his famous "Will you bear my child?" question.

"But Miroku, you final get a girl and you don't aske her, but when Kagome came you didn't think twice."

"She's not my girl. Her village got destroyed so I offered for her to stay here."

"Okay..Whatever."

"So Inuyasha are you guys staying for a while?"

"If you want." He looked around the hut. "But your hut is kinda small."

"Yeah, I forgot Sango was staying with me."

"Me and Kagome will just sleep under the stars for tonight." He looked at Kagome.

"You sure."

"Yeah. After all trees are more comfortable."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is kinda short but it's a chapter and I wasn't planning on updating today, that's why I posted 2 chapters yesterday. ) **

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	4. Kouga and his mate

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha left the hut followed by Kagome. Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and jumped up into a nearby tree. Kagome let out a scream of surprise.

"What are you screaming for, wench?" Inuyasha asked as they landed on the tree branch.

"I just wasn't expecting that, and don't call me wench." Inuyasha leaned up against the trunk of the tree and laid Kagome on his lap putting his arms around her waist so she doesn't fall off.

"Fine."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong, and I know it so just tell me." Kagome demanded.

"I smell wolf." After he said those words he went to sleep leaving Kagome very confused.

_Wolf? Like a man eating kind? What does he mean?_ She asked herself and she too went to sleep.

--------------

Kagome woke up with a big yawn. She started stretching and forgetting they were sleeping in a tree she rolled of the branch out of Inuyasha's arms that loosened around her throughout his sleep.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." She yelled as she fell. "Ahhhhhhhhhh."

"Quick screaming already." Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, who caught her in his strong arms.

"Thanks." She said as he brought her back up to the branch they were in before. "Hey Inuyasha?" She asked while he place her back on top of him while he once again leaned up against the tree.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean last night when you said you smelt wolf?"

"Well there was this wolf that I knew when I was younger. We didn't get along very well and when ever I see him he trys to ruin my life, that's all."

"Why didn't you get along?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know we just didn't."

"He Yash it's been a while don't ya think?" Said a strong voice from below them.

"Kouga.." Inuyasha growled.

"Yash I don't think you introduced me to this beautiful girl." He climbed the tree and sat next to the two.

"Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome introduced herself.

"I'm Kouga." He took one of Kagome's hands and kissed it lightly. "It's so nice to meet you Kagome."

"Kouga go away." Inuyasha said trying not to get angry that he was flirting with _his_ Kagome.

"Why Yash?"

"Stop calling me Yash like you know me you stupid wolf and go away."

"So this is the wolf you were talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Unfornataully."

"He seems...nice though."

"Because he wants to take you away from me Kagome." Inuyasha sat up Kagome still on him lap.

"Kagome, why are you hanging around this mutt?"

"First his name is Inuyasha, not mutt and second because he's nice, strong, caring and a really good person." _Deep, deep down._ She added in her mind. _But I love him anyways. _

"But wouldn't you rather be with a full demon who can protect you from all the dangers around here?"

"I'm with a _half-demon_ and I'm doing just fine."

"Fine, I have to go look for my pack. I will be back to talk to you later Kagome...I shouldn't be hard to find you since you have such a wonderful scent." He inhaled the air around him. "Bye my sweet Kagome." He kissed her hand once more and started off to find his pack.

"Inuyasha...He barely knows me and he's already flirting." Inuyasha growled. "What's wrong?"

"He called you..._his sweet Kagome_."

"But you know I'm not his...I don't even know him."

"He acts like he knows you and that he's going to make you..." Inuyasha stopped.

"What were you going to say?" Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"His mate."

"Don't worry Inuyasha...I don't like him, so don't worry." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Just calm down. He's just jealous of you that's all."

----------------------------------------

**I know another short chapter but if i continued with this chapter it would be never ending so next chapter will probably be longer. **

**Well tell me if you like it!**

**Kagome126**


	5. Punishment?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Inuyasha. Hi Kagome" Said Sango as she exited the hut.

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome, do you want to go to the hot springs with me?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled down at her new friend, the turned to Inuyasha. "Can you please bring me down, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, whatever." He circled his arms around her waist and jumped down from the tree.

"Thanks. We'll be back later." And with that Sango and Kagome walked off towards the nearby hot spring.

"Where they going?"

"To the hot spring." Inuyasha filled Miroku in.

"Really?" Miroku got a perverted look on his face. "Have you ever seen Kagome...naked before." He said above a whisper.

"Pervert." Inuyasha slapped Miroku across the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"Being a perverted, pervert."

"You know you want to see them, Inuyasha." Miroku taunted.

"Rephrase that."

"Fine I want to see them."

"Then go, and see them, then you can come back with a big lump on your head."

"Not if they don't see us."

"Us?" He questioned.

"Us, come on." Miroku took hold of Inuyasha's hand and started to drag him to the hot springs.

"Miroku let go of me." Inuyasha yelled as they got close.

"Not so loud they'll hear you."

"That's the point."

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Sango screamed as soon as she saw him and covered herself with the surounding water.

"Um...Uh...just-"

"Spying on us?" Kagome said more than asked.

"No, if I was spying then why is Inuyasha with me?"

"Because you dragged me along."

"But with your strength you could have stopped me. I knew I was right. No man who has even seen these woman could have resist this even you Inuyasha." Miroku smirked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with anger.

"No it's I was trying to stop him not come with him."

"Tell me the truth right now Inuyasha."

"Curse these stupid male instints." He said just above a whisper but Kagome was close enough to hear him.

"Miroku please leave." Sango pleaded not wanting to listen to Kagome and Inuyasha fight.

"Fine." Miroku turned to leave but turned back to face them. "Why doesn't Inuyasha have to leave?"

"Because I'm talking to him."

"Fine then." This time he turned and kept walking intill he was back at camp.

"Inuyasha...you are becoming just like that...that pervert."

"I know it's horrible."

"Now we girls have to think of a punishment." Kagome went over to Sango and they began whispering. "Okay we've decided. Your punishment, is the silent treatment from us girls for the rest of the week. Same goes for Miroku."

"Come on Kagome that's not fair I wasn't even-"

"You still came." She cut him off.

"Stupid Miroku." Inuyasha turned and went back to camp and as soon as he left the girls got out and began to get dressed.

"Can you believe how stupid they can be sometimes?" Sango asked laughing.

"I know and they are now never going to be able to get through the week." They walked back to camp laughing at the boys the whole way.

"Hey Sango I'm sorry about what happened." Sango just turned her head.

"Our punishment is the silent treatment for a whole week." Inuyasha filled him in.

"But...I'm going to die."

"I know."

"I already miss her angel like voice." Both said in unison.

"I have an idea." Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. "Hi Kagome."

She didn't respond so he kissed her lightly on the lips, only to be pushed away by Kagome, who smiled and walked on by without a word.

"I was sure that would work."

"Well if we have to suffer so do they." Miroku whispered a plan into Inuyasha's ear.

----------------------------------------

**Okay sorry for the shortness and the no update yesterday but yesterday I didn't have enough time to update, and today I was helping my friend move so I had to type something up really quick otherwise there wouldn't be an update. **

**Well anyways tell me if you like it. **

**Kagome126**


	6. The makeup and water pranks

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

"Sango the boys have been really quiet for the past hour...What do you think they're doing?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but for the rest of the week we can't think about them."

"Yeah you're right." Kagome laid back on her backpack.

------------------------------------------------

"So when are we going to do this?"

"How about now?"

"Okay I'll go get the water." Inuyasha ran off towards the near by river and filled to buckets full of the cold water and ran back towards Miroku. "Here now we have to get up on top of the hut so hold on." Inuyasha gave Miroku a bucket of water and got them both on the roof of the hut.

"How are we going to get them to come out?"

"Pretend there's a demon acting you or something."

"Alright get ready." Miroku began screaming..."Ahhhhhhh...DEMON HELP."

Both girls ran out of the hut looking for the demon when they got covered with wet cold river water. They looked up not saying a thing out of shock, to see Inuyasha and Miroku laughing their heads off.

"So you girls going to talk to us now?" They both asked in between laughs.

The girls stuck thier noses up in the air and walked back into the hut to change out of their now soaked cothes.

"The nerve of those guys."

"It's okay we just have to get them back is all." Kagome said searching through her bag.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kagome pulled out a bag full of stage make up. "I'm glad I never took this out of my bag after the school play. Now we just wait intill they fall asleep and give them a little makeover." Both girls now had a smirk on their faces.

"But what if Inuyasha sleeps in a tree again tonight."

"Then i guess I will just have to make him take me up with him, and you will have to do Miroku by yourself." Kagome peeked outside. "There's about 3 hours intill sunset." She said looking at the sky.

"Alright so we have a little time to think of how we are going to do this then." T

they both sat down and began discussing their plan.

--------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, you know now the girls are probably going to get us back for this right?"

"Yeah their going to try but with my nose and hearing they won't get very far."

"Yeah you're probably right." They both got down from the hut and started to walk around the village.

"We have to keep pranking them intill they cave and decide to talk to us again."

"Okay what are we going to do next then?"

"I don't know let's think about it over night and we will discuss our next move tomorrow." Inuyasha said trying to act like a scientist.

"Okay Mr. Science let's head back then." Miroku said laughing.

They headed back to the hut just as it was getting dark.

"Hey laidies." Miroku said as he entered the hut.

"Kagome is it just me or do you hear a perverted monk too?" Sango asked.

"No I think it's just you." They both started giggling.

"Oh come on you have to talk to us." Miroku begged.

"Miroku just shut-up and stop begging." Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head. "So what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" He looked at Kagome and Sango.

"Sango are we going to sleep in the same spots as yesterday?" Kagome asked trying to pretend she didn't hear the hanyou.

"Yeah I guess."

"Fine then Kagome come on." Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the hut. "So how many more days of this no talking thing?" Kagome put up 6 fingers. "Six?"

She nodded her head as Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and jumped up onto a tree branch. He laid Kagome on top of him and put his arms around her.

"Night." He said before he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome took out the stage makeup she had in her pocket and started giving Inuyasha a nice little makeover. He had dark red lipstick all over his face, black eyeshadow on his left eye and dark pink eyeshadow on his right eye. Kagome looked at her piece of work and started laughing quietly as she went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**I haven't updated in like a week and I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy but now I'm back on track. I will tyr to update as much as possible this week end to make up for the week I didn't update. Well hope you liked this chapter the next one should be up soon. **

**Kagome126**


	7. The boys that never learn

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

The sun was shinning brightly with out a cloud in sight. Inuyasha felt the warmth of the sun beating down on him and woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said when he found that Kagome was already awake.

Kagome just sat there trying not to laugh at his 'makeover' that she did last night.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that you're still giving me and Miroku our "punishment"." He grabbed hold of Kagome and jumped down from the tree they were sleeping in.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku yawned as he came out of the hut. "Man what happened to your face?"

"What? I should be asking you that." Miroku had sparkles all over his face along with red eyeliner, green eyeshadow and dark brown lipstick.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome got out a mirror out of her bag and handed it to them.

"What did you do to my face?" They both screamed as they looked into the mirror.

Sango came out of the hut and they both started laughing.

"Good job Kagome it's so...girly." Sango said between laughs.

"Thanks...You did a good job too. Good use of eyeliner."

"Why did you do this to our faces?" Inuyasha yelled at the two laughing girls.

"Sango I think our artwork is talking to us."

"Yeah well it doesn't mean we have to talk back to it." Sango and Kagome walked into the hut still laughing.

"We have to get them back big time now Miroku." Inuyasha stated as they walked to the river to wash the makeup off.

"How are we going to do something bigger than this?" He pointed to his face.

"I think I already have an idea, but we have to wait a couple days so they don't suspect anything."

"Alright." They both washed thier faces and watched the color of the makeup slowly come off.

"Miroku can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"You make a very ugly girl." He laughed.

"Yeah well you're no Princess either." The boys walked back to camp and gathered the stuff they would need for their next prank, and hid it behind some bushes a little ways away from the hut.

"So in two days we'll do the prank alright?"

"Okay, but if they don't talk to us after this than...We might have to wait to our punishment is over."

"Nah this will work." He reassurred.

"Alright but it better work or it's your head I'm taking."

------------

The next two days went by pretty peacefully. There was no pranking and the girls still didn't talk to the boys. Now today was the day of the boys' prank that they thought for sure would work.

"Alright Miroku in about 5 minutes meet me over by the stuff." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku as he walked into the hut.

"Got it." He whispered back.

Miroku went and got the last thing they needed for their prank and went to the spot where the rest of the stuff was, and waited for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abruptly got up and ran out of the hut acting like something was wrong, which earned a confused expression from the girls.

"Okay Miroku you ready?"

"Yup." Miroku took out a killed demon's body. "I got this from the nearby village just like you said." The demon, you could tell was just recentally killed because, there was still blood coming from it.

"Alright now here comes the gross part." He stuck his hand into the demon and but its blood on his chest. "We got to make this look convincing."

"Right." Miroku did the same as Inuyasha and then set the head down on the ground. Then he took out a red liquid and splashed it on the ground.

"This is going to freak them out."

"I know, they're going to hate us."

"It's okay they'll get over it." Miroku nodded and both boys laid down on the ground where the red liquid was splashed. "Okay Miroku scream."

"Inuyasha look out. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Miroku screamed.

"Miroku NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

-----

"Sango that sounded like the boys."

"Probably just another prank."

"Yeah well it couldn't hurt to go check it out." Kagome got up and headed towards the noise.

"Kagome look." Sango pointed towards two bodies lying on the ground. "It's the boys, they're...covered in blood." They both ran over to the bodies and looked in shock at the sight before them.

Kagome touched the spot that had blood on Inuyasha's body and spelt it.

"Sango, this is a prank." She mouthed to Sango. "Play along." Sango nodded. Kagome let out a fake sigh "Oh well I guess we will have to find other strong, hansome boys to protect us from all of these demons."

"Yeah such a shame they died."

"Let's go Sango this is too depressing." The girls got up smiled and began to walk away. "Those boys really need to learn how to do a better prank." She yelled so that the boys would hear here.

"They know?" Miroku got up and looked at the girls. They turned around and nodded their heads.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha said getting up also.

Sango and Kagome turned back around and headed towards the hut.

"The boys will never learn."

---------------------------

**I wrote 4 chapters today. Two for this story and 2 for the other one I'm writing. I will probably have 2 more chapters up for both stories tomorrow, but in the mean time tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Kagome126**


	8. Family

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week was really quite for the gang. The girls never, once talked to the guys and eventually after trying pretty much everything they could think of they stopped pranking the girls.

Kagome and Inuyasha were asleep in a nearby tree and Sango was asleep in one of the rooms in Miroku's hut and Miroku in a different room. As the sun began to shine Kagome woke up followed by Inuyasha.

"Good morning." Kagome said after she yawned.

"It's been a week already?"

"Yep and it's really nice to actually be able to talk to you."

"Yeah. Sorry about all the pranks we did on you guys."

"I'm sorry too, even though me and Sango only did one prank." Kagome aplogized.

"Hi Kagome." Kagome looked down and at the base of the tree was Koga.

"Uh...Hi Koga."

"What are you doing here Fleabag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Talking to my Kagome, what else?"

"_Your_ Kagome? You don't even have the right to be saying her name, you mangy wolf."

"I do so! Kagome is going to become _my _mate so I can call her _my _Kagome if I want to." Yelled Koga

"She's going to become your mate? Doesn't she kinda have to agree to that?" Inuyasha started laughing.

"What are you laughing at Mutt?"

"Nothing, just that Kagome would_ never_ agree to be your mate."

"Guys stop bitting eachother's heads off." Kagome yelled and finally there was silence. "I'm sorry Koga but I am not going to be your mate, because I'm in love with someone else."

"Really? Don't tell me you love Muttface."

"Actually yes."

"Oh. Well one day he's going to die and then you will become my mate. Till then, I'll see you later _my _Kagome." Koga made his cyclone and ran off.

"His Kagome. His Kagome? Who does he think he is?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, relax. Why do you always get so worked up whenever Koga's around?"

"Because I'm afraid he'll take you away from me." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha I already told you...He is never going to take me from you." Kagome turned around and gave him a hug. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

"Awwwww." Sango coed.

"What are you doing Sango?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Watching the cutest thing ever."

"Sango, have you told Miroku you love him yet?" Came Kagome.

"Wh...What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious you like him." Inuyasha said which made Sango blush.

"I knew you liked me, my dear Sango."

"Shut-up monk, you're getting a big head." Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head causing a bump to form.

"Sango."

"Inuyasha can you take me down." Kagome asked concern in her eyes.

"Yeah." Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and jumped down from the tree. Kagome ran over to a nearby bush and picked something up.

"I thought I heared crying." She said holding up a young fox demon "What's wrong?" Kagome asked the young demon.

"My...Dad...Got...Killed." He said in between sobbs.

"Oh...there, there." Kagome cradled him in her arms and began to rock him back and forth. "I know how it is to lose your dad...I lost mine when I was younger too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Do you have any other family?"

"No...The Thunder Brothers killed the rest of my family." He said still crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"I lost my whole family recently too." Came Sango. "Naraku killed everyone of the villagers."

"Why are you guys coeing over him. I grew up without anyone and I turned out fine." Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah but Inuyasha you're strong...He's fallen into our hands and you just want to put him out onto the streets? Look at him."

"Fine he can stay." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Now what is your name little one?"

"I'm...Shippo."

"Nice to meet you Shippo. I'm Kagome. The demon slayer is Sango. The monk is Miroku and the rude person over there is Inuyasha."

"Hey I'm not rude."

"Sure you aren't." She turned back to Shippo. "If you want Shippo you can come travel with us and be part of our family." Kagome offered.

"You're a family?"

"Yeah. We're like one big family with different backgrounds. So you want to become part of it?"

Shippo looked at the 4 that were being so nice to him and thought about their offer. "Yeah."

"Good now let's get you something to eat now shall we?"

"Yes please." Kagome smiled at the young demon as she stood up and headed into the hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**There you go chapter 8. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Well hope you liked it and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them. l: . )**

**Kagome126 **


	9. Broken pieces of one Kagome

Disclaimer-I don't won Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome was inside the hut fixing ramen for everyone. Miroku and Sango were having a nice...

"SLAP."

"UGH Miroku keep you hands off me!" Yelled a very anoyed demon slayer.

"It's my hand...It's cursed."

"Your hand's cursed alright. It's cursed by being _yours._" She replied angerly.

"Do they always do this?" Asked a scared little fox demon as he crawled next to Kagome.

"Yes. Miroku does that to pretty much every girl, but espesially Sango."

"Yeah because a certain monk loves a certain demon slayer." Inuyasha taunted.

"Food's ready everyone, so Sango please stop attacking Miroku while we eat." Commanded the young miko.

"Fine, but he deserved it."

"I never said he didn't."

"Hey! Not my fault...It's this cursed hand." Miroku held up his hand that had the wind-tunnel in it.

"Other than the wind-tunnel it's a normal hand..._Other than being yours._" Sango said the last part under her breath.

"Great food, Kagome."

"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome smiled at the young demon as they all continued to eat.

"So who did you say killed your father, Shippo?" Asked the demon slayer intently.

"They called themselves The Thunder Brothers."

"Oh, yes. I've heard of them. Hiten and Maten I think their names were." Miroku commented.

"Yeah they came to my village on their cloud and started attacking!" Tears started to well up in the young boys eyes at the reminder that his dad was killed.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome carefully picked up the crying form and rocked him back and forth in her arms. "It's okay Shippo. We all know how you feel. Sango's village got killed by Naraku. Miroku's Dad, and Grandfather got sucked into the curse Naraku placed on them. Inuyasha got tricked into thinking Kikyo betrayed him when it was Naraku who set the whole thing up, and your village got killed by The Thunder Brothers. We were all hurt at one point in time and all know how you feel, Shippo. You're not alone in this pain. We all lost someone we loved and all would give anything to have them back." Kagome looked around at all the faces of her new found family. "But do you know what, Shippo?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Replied the teary eyed demon.

"Even though we lost those people who we loved, we can still be a family. All of us together, we can be happy again...Not right away...but some day all of us will realize that being together is all we need to be happy." Kagome smiled a sad smile.

"What about you, Kagome?" Shippo asked as Kagome wipped away some of his already fallen tears.

"What about me?"

"Who did you lose?"

"I...I lost my dad."

"H-How?" He studdered.

"He...He was...murdered." She manged to say those words before a tear ran down her eyes.

Inuyasha, who had his head down, smelt salt and right after this smell reached his nose, he looked up to see Kagome and her tear stroked face. He walked over to her, picked her up and placed her on his lap, as he began to calm her.

"Kagome..." Shippo looked at Kagome's trembling form and when she didn't respond he finished what he was going to say, hoping she was listening. "We are all broken pieces." Shippo began to cry harder.

"Shippo, if we are all broken pieces...then what do we make when we are put together?" Inuyasha asked trying not to cry himself.

"We make..." He looked around the hut, through his clouded vision hoping for an answer. "We make a Kagome."

"Yeah, we make a Kagome." The hanyou said squeezing gently, the women in his arms.

"If broken pieces come together to form a whole...then we aren't really broken...as long as we stay together." Sango spoke.

"Because together we make a Kagome." Stated Shippo simply.

"What exactly is a Kagome?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Kagome is...a maze of questions waiting to be answered." Inuyasha said.

"And _our_ Kagome is a kind-hearted person, who is also caring, sweet, nice and always thinking of others. She is my mom because she took care of me when I was on the streets. In a way, that makes her all of our moms because she has helped us all when times were bad...Right?" Shippo looked up at his friends.

"Right." They all answered.

"Kagome?" The small demon went over to Kagome.

"Shippo I think she's sleeping. Why don't you just leave her alone for now?" Miroku asked nicely.

Shippo nodded as he sat in Sango's lap. "One big, happy...Kagome." Shippo muttered as he fell into a soft slumber.

The monk and the demon slayer sat side-by-side as they too went off to a quiet slumber. Inuyasha looked at his family and a smile crept onto his face. Kagome was in his arms, Sango and Miroku were slowly cuddling together and Shippo was curled up in Sango's arms. The hanyou pulled Kagome closer to him and layed his head on top of hers, and in a matter of minutes her joined the rest of the game in peaceful, quiet sleep.

------------------------------------------

**I know it's not 'long' but this was my favorite chapter so far. I didn't really, at all, plan this one out, it just kind of came into my brain and onto the page. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have and hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow, Thursday at the latest. Well hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	10. Many murders of Naraku

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly in the middle of the sky. The grass was blowing lightly in the slight wind, and the trees were whistling as the leaves hit them. It was a perfect day outside, not too hot, not too cold. It was perfect. Well except for a couple people...

"Miroku you pervert!" Yelled a very angery demon slayer. She had woken up to a hand on her rear and right away the demon slayer's hand some how wound up on the monks face leaving a red hand mark as his battle wound.

"It was worth it." He smiled. During the night, Sango's head fell onto his shoulder as she slept. This extra weight, not being much but enough to wake him, woke him up with a start. When he noticed Sango sleeping peacefully on his shoulder he smiled and brought her closer to him. When he woke up in the morning he couldn't take it anymore and touched the rear of the girl laying on him.

"UG! Can't you grow up and get over your so-called curse?" Sango yelled at him.

"But Sango, my darling, it was a sign of my love for you."

"Save it monk." She walked out of the hut.

"Miroku if you ever want her back go after her. If you don't then she'll hate you even more." Kagome said, as she knew how Sango is by only knowing her a couple days.

"Are you sure? She seemed really mad and if I go-"

"Shut up and go." Inuyasha half yelled.

"Fine. Fine. What's up with everyone yelling at me lately?" He said as he walked out of the hut.

"Those two were so made for each other."

"She's so mad her head looks like it's going to explode, and he is a perverted moroun and you say they're made for each other?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"I'll never get you."

"Can't you see they like each other? When I woke up they were snuggled together."

"Really?"

"Yeah they looked so peaceful, so...in love." She said dreamily.

"They will never be in loveuntil he learns how to be, not perverted."

"He's trying though, you got to give him credit. Sango just doesn't want to admitt that she loves him so she makes a big deal out of it everytime he does it." Kagome stood up off of Inuyasha and walked over to Shippo, who had managed to sleep through all of this. "Shippo is so cute."

"He called you his mom last night, after you fell asleep."

"Really? Who would that make the dad then?"

"I don't know, ask him." Inuyasha went over and picked up the young demon. "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AHHHHHH! INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha why'd you do that?" Asked a very angery miko.

"Because I wanted to aske him something, and he was asleep."

"You could've done it nicer." Kagome stated.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"You said KAgome was the mom right?"

"Yeah she's the mom of this group." Shippo answered.

"Well then who's the dad?"

"I guess that would be you since you guys are a couple." Shippo said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Speaking of last night, Kagome, who murdered your dad?" Inuyasha said, slowly, just above a whisper.

"His name was...Naraku."

"Naraku?? Are you serious? So the same person that connected Miroku, Sango and I together killed your father?" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

Kagome started crying.

"I know, I should have told you sooner so you're mad. You have every right to be." She cried.

"I'm not mad Kagome, just shocked. Why would Naraku want to harm us mentally by harming our loved ones when we've never done anything to him?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kissed away her tears. "Don't cry. Your dad wouldn't have wanted you to cry would he?"

"No."

"Then don't." Inuyasha held her to him. "It's okay Kagome, we are all going to make this better." Inuyasha held her away from him a little and kissed her. "It's going to be okay." He repeated that over and over untill she stopped crying.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the shortness, and for not updating in a little while. I've been busy and will only probably get 7 updates in between the 15-21 of December. I probably won't be able to update everyday and will try to update as much as possibly this weekend. Well tell me what you think.**

**Kagome126**


	11. Kagome's choice

Disclamier- Don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that same day Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the forest. The sind was no longer blowing at the sun was a half hour away from setting.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you had a brother right?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yup."

"Don't you ever miss him?"

"Not really. He hates my guts, because I'm a half demon." He replied.

"Oh." Kagome frowned. "That's too bad...what about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My dad died the night I was born and my mom died when I was little, so I wasn't that attatched." He told her.

"Being alone in life is what made you strong though." She said trying to find a bright side.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"When my dad died, I thought I would never be able to move on. I quit smiling for the longest time. I wouldn't speak to anyone. My mom had to force me to eat and I would spend my free time in my room crying my eyes out." Kagome admitted.

"You loved him a lot didn't you?"

"Yeah. When I blocked myself out of the world, I felt so lonely and afraid. Do you know who brought me back to reality?"

"Who?"

"My dad." At this Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "I don't know how but he entered my thoughts. I could see him, feel him, talk to him. He told me to move on and not worry about his death. He also said something about you, Inuyasha. My dad said that I would meet a guy who made my heart flutter, that made me feel at peace even in the sadest times. One of the last things he said was, that person would find and kill Naraku for murdering him and unravel my broken past that even I'm not aware of." She took her eyes off the ground at looked up at Inuyasha. "That guy is you."

"He brought you back and I'm glad he did." Inuyasha smiled. "Because you not smilling would've killed me."

"It would've killed me too. Do you know why Naraku made you and Kikyo think you betrayed each other?"

"Naraku was in love with her." He took Kagome's hand in his and made her stop walking. "Naraku used to be Onigumo. Kikyo used to care for him in a cave. He was banged head to toe, and would've never been able to move again. Demons came and he let them devour his body to make him stronger, thus creating Naraku." Inuyasha said looking deep into her eyes. "If we kill Naraku here in this era...He will never live until your era and that means your dad will still be alive."

"I...I know. I was thinking about that last night...but..."

"But what?" He asked franticly.

"If my dad comes back alive, after we defeat Naraku...we won't be together." Tears were welling up in her golden brown eyes, making her vision go blury. "That means I have to choose between my dad and being with you." Inuyasha's face dropped.

_Can this really be happening? Once we find happieness we are being torn from each other once more._ He thought to himself.

"You won't have to choose."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I'm not letting you stay with me if there's a chance you can have your father back." Inuyasha spoke his words hitting him like a thousand daggers piercing through his body.

"Inuyasha-" She was cut off by Inuyasha's strong voice. She looked at him, her tears threating to fall, hurt obvious in both of their eyes.

"Kagome, I love you I really do but, I'm not going to let you throw away your only chance at having you dad back, just for me."

"But-" She tried to reason once more but again was cut off.

"Listen Kagome, we are going to find Naraku. We are going to make him pay for what he did to Sango, Miroku, you and I. After that you are going to go back to your time and live a happy life with your dad, and you're going to forget about me. Seeing you happy, Kagome, will make me the happiest man on earth. I want you, more than anything, to stay with me but being with your dad is more important. It's going to take us a while to find Naraku so we still have a while together, and I'm going to savoir every moment of it." Tears were now falling from the young miko's eyes for the second time that day. Once he finished speaking she ran off towards a nearby hill.

_This can't be happening._ She thought over and over again. _I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be just a dream. _Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again to find herself still running towards the hill.

Inuyasha started running after her. By the time she got to the hill and sat down he had caught up to her.

"Kagome I-" Now it was Kagome's turn to cut him off.

"I know Inuyasha. You're right, I should go with my dad after we kill Naraku. There's just one thing." She turned around and looked into the amber eyes that were staring at her. "I love you too much to forget you. I'm tired of crying, Inuyasha. I'm tired of everyone making choices for me. I do want to go with my dad but I want to stay with you too." Inuyasha went up to her at sat beside her watching the sunset listening to everything she was saying. "I don't know which one I want more. We tried seperating once, but it didn't work. I'm not going to leave you Inuyasha. I don't know how yet but I'm going to stay with my dad and stay here with you." Her tears were slowing stopping to fall.

"Kagome, do whatever your heat tells you. No matter what happens though, remember that I will _always_ love you." They both looked at each other for a moment before Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome passionitly.

"I love you too Inuyasha and I always will." The reast of the day they sat there, on the hill watching the beautiful orange, yellow, and reds, mold together to create the sunset.

---------------------------------------------------------


	12. Finding the ones you love

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find that they were still on the hill. He looked over a the miko and noticed a look of pain on her face, and beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Kagome." He shook her lightly trying to wake her up, but with no avial. "Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha almost screamed.

She was begining to worry him. Once more she did not awake. This time he shook her harder and once again almost screamed.

"Kagome!"

This woke her. She woke up panting, and gasping for air. You could tell by the look on her face that she was scared of something that happened in her dreams.

"Kagome are you alright? I've been trying to wake you for the last 5 minutes."

"Naraku...I...He..."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, a look of concern read all across his face.

"I...know were he is." Her breathing began to slow to a normal and steady pace.

"You know where who is?" Inuyasha pushed for information.

"Naraku." Was her only response.

"How do you know?" He questoined once more.

"My...Dad told me...He...He said that he was watching over me...last night and...he firgured that we could use some help...in finding him...I was so scared. He brought me to the place...There we bodies, and...and souls...They were all scared...and on the road of dieing...We have to save them Inuyasha, we have to." Her face now showed nothing but worry, worry for all the innocent lives about to be taken.

"We'll do the best we can to save them. Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"In...the Netherlands." Kagome held back tears. "My dad's there too. All of the lives Naraku took...they're there...Kikyo's soul is there...Sango's village...Miroku's dad and grandfather...they're all there."

"Kikyo."

"You still love her, don't you?" She asked, sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but she's dead...You're alive, and I love you."

"Inuyasha I know exactly what you mean. We have to go tell Sango and Miroku about this." Kagome slowly stood up. "Inuyasha, we have to go see your brother." The miko stated above a whisper.

"My...brother?"

"He can take us to the Netherlands." Inuyasha just nodded. "Come one."

They walked back to the village in shear silence. Both were thinking about the upcoming events, and what is going to happen after.

_Dad. _

_Kikyo. _

Once they arrived at the village both had a look of sadness across their faces. Sango and Miroku noticed this and cautiously walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" The demon slayer asked.

"We...have to go see Sesshomaru." Kagome told them.

The miko explained everything from start to finish. When she mentioned their loved ones look of determination spread across them.

"What are we going to do with Shippo? If he comes, he'll get hurt." Asked a concerned monk.

"We will leave him with Keada. She'll understand our reasoning, after all, her sister's there." Replied Kagome.

"When are we leaving?" Inuyasha's bangs were covering his eyes so nobody would see his face.

"I suppose we should leave now. It's going to be a long walk."

The group went and packed up their stuff, ready to go. They explained everything to Shippo, and after some convincing he agreed to stay with Keada. They all gathered their stuff and began their walk to Keada's village which conviently was on the way to where Sesshomaru was currently located acording to Kagome's father.

"Shippo, you be very good for Keada, okay? Don't cause any trouble, play nice, and don't wander away from the village." Kagome told Shippo once they arrived at the village.

"Alright Kagome."

"We will be back as soon as we can." Kagome gave them a weak smile not really believing her own words.

"Be safe ye young ones." Keada said also giving a weak smile.

"We will, Keada. Thanks a lot for looking after Shippo."

"Tis no problem, Kagome."

"Bye." Kagome gave Shippo and Keada once last hug along with the others and they set off to find Inuyasha's half brother.

"How long is it going to take us to get to my brother?"

"By tomorrow we should be there." Kagome responded.

"Are you guys sure we can handle this?" Sango asked thinking of everything that is yet to come.

"I don't know if I can answer that, Sango. One thing that I know is true though, we love them enough to die trying to save them." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, but knowing Inuyasha, who is too stubbern to give up, we'll be just fine." Kagome went over to the half demon and sat on his lap. "Plus if he lets us die, I'll never forgive him." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're not going to die, I'll kill you if you do." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome before they quietly went to sleep for the night.

------------------------------------------------

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Well tell me what you thought of this chapter and I will get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Kagome126**


	13. Brotherly help

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

For 2 days the gang travled through different fields of terrian and through various climates. When they finally reached where Inuyasha's older brother was they approached him to ask the question that could change all of their lives.

"Shesshomaru?"

"It's Lord Shesshomaru to you, wench." The demon replied coldly.

"_Lord _Shesshomaru, we have come to ask of your services." Kagome asked shyly.

"You're traveling with that nusians brother of mine, aren't you?"

"If you mean Inuyasha, then yes."

"Anyone who hangs out with that half-breed is not welcome here." He stated emontionaly.

"Please, hear us out." Sango almost begged, thinking only of her loved ones.

"Yes please." Miroku followed.

"You have 10 seconds." They all silently jumped for joy.

"We need you to open a path to the Netherlands. Some of our loved ones are there; They were all harmed by Naraku." Kagome pleaded.

"Naraku, you mean that disgusting half-demon who gets joy in killing people's families?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of silence Shesshomaru finally replied.

"If it's Naraku you are after...I will help you."

"Thank you so much." They all thanked him.

"Be here tomorrow, at sunrise...I will then open the path way." He turned and left them leaving only his scent behind.

"You hear that, Inuyasha? We might get to see them. _Save_ them!" Kagome cheered.

The miko went over to where Inuyasha was only to notice that he wasn't as happy as he should've been.

"What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

"It's not that I'm not happy...It's just..." He trailed off searching for words.

"What Inuyasha, you can tell me." Concern was now written all over Kagome's face.

"Kikyo...What's going to happen after we save her? You said that you were going to stay with me _and_ be with your dad, but...I'm not sure I can stay with you_ and_ be with Kikyo." Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome turned to face him fully tears brimming her eyes. You could tell she was not only hurt but sad also.

"It's okay Inuyasha...You can be with her...I'll understand."

"Kagome it's not-"

"Inuyasha, when I first met you...I wasn't sure of many things...You coming into my life, that made me sure of a few things...I'm sure that I'm in love with you and I'm sure that what ever you do, you will have a good reason behind it." Kagome turned around, away from Inuyasha.

Memories flooded through her. Memories of her and Inuyasha. The happy and sad times.

_Sometimes when I don't know what to say, I can look into his amber eyes and find the answer._ She thought. _I don't want to lose him to Kikyo, but he still loves her and I don't want to get in the way of that...He can have Kikyo and I can have my dad...We'll all be happy...some how._

"Kagome, listen...I don't want to talk about this right now, please let's just go to sleep."

He walked behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. Inuyasha laid his head on her shoulder and let out a sigh.

_If you would only listen to me...I love you Kagome, I always have...I want to stay with you, I just don't know how I am going to tell Kikyo...Since I still love her, but more of in a sister way...What am I going to do? _

The rest of the night he sat there, thinking. He thought of how hard his life was before Kagome and how easy it had become after she had entered it. She was like a binding and he was the book, because of her, he stayed together...in one piece.

"Kagome." He whispered before he fell asleep.

"I love you." A tear went cascading down her cheek, it raced past her lips and suddenly fell onto her blouse, as she fell asleep in his arms once more. But was this the last time?

------------------------------------------------

**I didn't update in two days, I know, I know...I had my dress rehearsal today, it was so fun and I got home late so I typed this up real quick, so it's probably not the best but it's still decent. **

**Well tell me what you think...**

**Kagome126**


	14. The purest

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

By the time the sun was fully risen the whole group was up and some what awake. They were packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave, to once again see their loved ones.

"Kagome, are you okay? You've been really quite lately." Sango asked the silent Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." The miko lied.

"I know that you're lying Kagome but, if you don't want to talk about it then I'll wait till you're ready." Kagome let off a weak smile.

"Thanks Sango."

Kagome picked up her bag and they began their short walk to the meeting place. After about 5 minutes they were there, along with Sesshomaru.

"After I open the pathway, you must no that you are on your own." They all nodded.

Sesshomaru chanted something none of them could hear and then there was a big flash of light. They all covered their eyes, afriad of being blinded. Once they looked again there was a pathway, leading them to the Nertherlands.

"You ready for this?" Miroku asked the group.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Inuyasha replied as they all began walking.

Once they were all on the pathway there was once again another flash of light and they were soon in their final destination. There were souls flying all around them, ghost like, figures standing by, and in front of them was a cave where none other than Naraku lied.

"We're finally here. This is where our lives change forever."

_Yeah, change. But is change always a good thing?_ Kagome thought.

"Let's go, no point in waiting around. We have a Naraku to kill." Inuyasha told them as they headed towards the cave.

"Sango, do you think that this whole thing will change _us_?" Kagome asked.

"There is no way it won't change our lives, but us, as people will never change."

"I hope you're right."

"You worried about Kikyo aren't you?" Sango asked, concern all over her face.

"Not her, me." Was Kagome's only reply before she caught up with the rest of the group.

Once they entered the cave, no more could be seen. There was no light what so ever, and the only thing that could be seen was the glow of red eyes in front of them.

"Naraku." Inuyasha yelled. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Why? Oh I see, you still love Kikyo, that's why you're mad, even though I tied your fate with that wench over there." The cave lit up and once again everything could be seen.

"Leave Kagome out of this." Inuyasha ordered.

"But Kagome has everything to do with this."

"What?"

"Kagome is the whole reason any of this is happening to you, Inuyasha." Naraku stated. "If Kagome never exsisted then all of you would still have your loved ones with you."

A look of confusion spread across everyones faces.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, did your dad ever tell you?" Naraku asked.

"Tell me what?" The young miko managed to say.

"Oh I can see that he didn't, just by the look on your face. Your father, he was a magical being. He was more powerful than me. The only person standing in my way was him."

"Standing in your way of what?" Kagome spat.

"The shikon jewel. He had it in his possesion when I first met him. When the day came that I killed him, was the day I figured out everything. He fused the jewel into your body with out your knowledge, with out my knowledge." There was pause before he started speaking again. "All I wanted was power, and to get that power I thought all I had to do was kill him. Tell me Kagome, did you know that your father was also a murder?"

"N-No. He couldn't have been." The miko yelled.

"Oh, but he was."

"No! He only ever killed one person, and it was for our well being." Kagome defended.

"That is true, but he killed that person to get the jewel. He crushed hopes and dreams, just to keep the jewel."

"You're lying, He would never." Kagome at this point was crying silent tears at the possible thought that her dad was like Naraku.

"Kagome why don't you ask him yourself."

Everything around Kagome went into utter darkness. Inuyasha and everyone disapeared from sight. Suddenly a faint light appeared.

"Kagome, is that you?" Called an unknown voice.

"Who...Who's there?"

"Kagome, it's me, your father." The voice came closer until Kagome could finally see the figure, and it was indeed the figure of her dad.

"Dad? Were you there the whole time we were with Naraku?" Kagome asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah. "

"Is what he said true?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I was only trying to protect you, it was my duty. I would tell you why but that you must discover on your own."

"So it was true?" Kagome asked mixed emotions of anger and sadness building up inside her.

"Yes."

After that one word the figure was gone and Kagome was returned to where she was before, standing with her companions.

"Kagome! What happened?" A concerned demon slayer asked.

"It...Dad...True." Kagome muttered.

"What?"

"What Naraku said, my dad said it was true." She admitted.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Kagome-"

"Don't be. I'm so tired of everyone being sorry for me. I don't have the hardest life here." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for the first time since they arrived. "I...don't think I can handle this." With that Kagome ran from the cave and before anyone could go after her she was gone from sight, returned to the real world.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to himself. _I never go to tell you._ He thought. _Please come back. _

"Inuyasha, is something the matter?" Naraku asked deviously.

"Nothing other than the fact that you're still alive." Inuyasha ran after him with full force, determined to kill Naraku.

"Foolish half-breed. Do you really think you can defeat me?" Demons of all sizes appreared before him. "You forget how powerful I am." And with that Naraku disapeared.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he killed one of the demons.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about him for now, worry about taking care of these demons first." Miroku stated.

-----------

"I knew you would come here Kagome."

"What? Who's there?" Cried Kagome.

"It's just me." Naraku appeared before her. "This tree of ages, it holds all of your memories doesn't it?"

"Why are you acting like you know me? Before today I have only seen you once before."

"Yes I suppose you have. But you must understand Kagome, I know more about you than even Inuyasha does." An evil smile spread across his face.

"How so?" Kagome challenged.

"I have been watching you ever since your father died. I needed to in order to have come this far. I looked into your future. I even looked deep into your very heart and soul. I found the thing that would make you hate, make you become impure. It's just too bad for your friends, I had to hurt them in order to get to you, to get you to hate."

"So, it's all my fault." Kagome let out a sigh. "I guess it would be. Now I understand everything my father told me." Kagome stood up from under the tree. "Naraku, what is so special about me? Why did my father put the jewel in me?"

"You don't know? On the whole face of this earth, there is only one completely pure soul, and that soul is the only one great enough to protect the jewel from evil hands." The smile slid off his face, replaced by a frown. "That soul, Kagome, is yours. Kikyo, you are her reincarnation. She too once had a pure soul but I tainted her very being. The only thing it took was betrayal."

"Naraku, you'd do all of this for a stupid jewel?"

"Yes, this jewel can grant me ultimate power and the only thing in my way is you. Unlike Kikyo, you are harder to taint. After all of this, you soul is still some how pure. Tell me Kagome, how are you so strong as to not be affected by this?" Naraku questioned as he took a step towards her.

"Oh but I am affected by _all _of this. I knew ever since I was little, that I was different. I could never, no matter how much I tried, come to hate someone. Even now Naraku, I still can't hate even the likes of you or my father." Kagome leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the clouded sky. "Naraku, even you have some pureness in you. The heart of Onigumo, his love for Kikyo, that is your pureness." She looked back at Naraku. "You say you are the ultimate evil, but in truth you are not."

"I underestimate you Kagome. You always seem to surprise me."

"That's just it. No matter how long you be with someone you will never _know _them. Nobody can even really know themselves."

Naraku let out a chuckle.

"Well it's been fun talking to you Kagome, but it looks like I have to go back to your friends now."

"How is it that you haven't killed me yet, Naraku?" Kagome questioned.

"I would, trust me I would but if I kill you then the jewel will shader." And with that Naraku disappeared from Kagome's sight.

Kagome sat back down at the base of the tree, staring at the well, thinking of everthing that her and Naraku just talked about.

_Naraku may be evil, but he is still part human, and that is his weakness._

-------------

"That seems to be all of them." Miroku said after Inuyasha killed the last demon.

"Yeah now we just have to look for Naraku."

They heard laughing from behind them and turned around afraid it was another demon.

"Looking for me?" Asked none other than Naraku. "I'm surprised it took you this long to kill them all, but I thank you for taking your time for I enjoyed the nice talk with the miko."

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

"I assure you she is unharmed, and well. I must tell you, that girl is stronger than anyone I have encountered."

"Just give us what we came here for and we won't hurt you...much." Inuyasha called out to him.

"Kikyo? Is that who you came here for?" He asked, a ring in his voice.

"Yes."

"Inuyasha, you are really something. You have Kagome, and you told her you cared about her but yet, you still hurt her."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha has done nothing to hurt lady Kagome." Miroku jumped in.

"But he has, haven't you Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, is this true, did you hurt Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Last night, we were talking about what would happen after all of this. She thought that the outcome...would be me and Kikyo, and then her, forced back to her time because no one here would want her. I tried to tell her that it wasn't going to happen that way but...she wouldn't listen." He said, hurt in his voice. "She doesn't trust me." The half-demon added almost silently.

"That was why she was acting all weird this morning." Sango stated. "But Inuyasha, you got to put yourself in her shoes, look at what all she is going through."

"I did, and now, I understand why she hates me."

"Inuyasha, she doens't hate you." '

"Doesn't she?" He said more than asked as he turned back to their enemy.

"Inuyasha, I'm feeling...generous today. I'm going to let you go, without killing you."

With one more evil laugh everything vanished into thin air. The whole group was back at where they departed to the Netherlands.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at no one in peticular.(sp)

"Inuyasha, clam down. We'll get him another time."

"Feh."

Inuyasha turned his back to the group and started heading towards his one place of sanity.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome got up and ran into his arms.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Hugging you." She replied into his chest.

When he didn't return the hug she looked up at hiim.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away from her gaze.

"Inuyasha, I know something's wrong. You won't look at me, and you look angry."

"Nothing's wrong, okay?!" The half-demon yelled.

Tears welled up in the young miko's eyes, clouding her vision.

"Inuyasha? What happened? Where's Kikyo?" She asked franticly.

"I don't know. Naraku sent us back here. I didn't even get to see her."

Kagome's hands formed fists, wrapping around his haroin.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome cried into his chest.

"Why...are you doing this Kagome?"

"Because, now you're not happy."

"Who said I wasn't?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, earning a small gasp from Kagome.

"But you-"

"I have you, Kagome, and that's all I could ever ask for. It just took me till now to realize that. And do you know what's surprising? In a way this is all Naraku's doing."

"Yeah. We all lost so much to him."

"But we gained each other, and like Shippo said, we all make a Kagome."

------------------------------------

**Well there you have it. This story is finally finished. I might make an epilouge but that is up to you guys. So if you want an epilouge than review or PM me telling me so. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and inspired me. **

**Kagome126**


	15. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

**ONE YEAR LATER **

"Inuyasha what's that?" Shippo said pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw something that they really didn't want to see- a soul collector.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha silently turned to Kagome.

"Let's go."

Kagome climbed onto his back, told everyone to stay there, and her and Inuyasha went off toward the soul collectors. In a very short amount of time they were in a clearing and, in front of them was two beings Kagome didn't want to see.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.

"So I see you've came, although I didn't think you were going to bring the miko along with you." Naraku said in an evil voice. "Kikyo told me you would follow her soul collectors."

"Naraku what are you planning?"

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back gently and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well you see, all I want is the miko and since I can't kill her." He nodded towards Kikyo. "She will."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha studdered.

"Well if you want me so badly, Naraku, come and get me." Kagome shot an arrow at him which he easily dodged..

"Watch your aim little miko."

"You said yourself that I was stronger than Kikyo so why not give up." Once more she shot an arrow, but this time it scraped the surface of his skin. "Next shot I won't miss." She warned.

"Kikyo." Naraku ordered. "Kill her."

Kikyo readied an arrow and shot it at Kagome, but what surprised her is Inuyasha jumped in the way and took the hit for her. It hit him just below the left shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped her bow and ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Miko get up and at least put up a fight."

Kikyo once again shot an arrow but it was deflected by barrier.

"She tapped into her powers, without knowing it." Naraku stated.

"Die Naraku." A light shot from the palm of her hand at hit both Naraku and Kikyo.

"How?" Was the last thing Naraku was able to say before he died.

Kagome looked at Kikyo. She hadn't met to hit her, but now standing in her place was nothing more than clay and bones.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha studdered.

"Inuyasha hold still you're-" Before she could say anything else she was in Inuyasha's embrace.

"So stupid, trying to get yourself killed?"

"Inuyasha."

--------------------

It was now about a month after that insident. Inuyasha of course was healed and had finally excepted Kikyo's death.

"Sango?"

"What do you want Monk?"

"Well, since...Naraku's dead and all...Will you start a family with me?" Miroku stood there expecting to get slapped, when he was enlopped in a hug.

"Yes, you stupid pervert." Sango at this point was crying tears of joy and Miroku was hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"I guess there is such things as happy endings." Kagome said watching the scene.

"Yeah and ours is just begining." Inuyasha turned Kagome around and kissed her deeply. "Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked after the kiss.

"Yes!" She screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Idoits." Shippo said shaking his head.

---------------------------

**There you go, this story is finally finished!!! Thank you to the following people-**

**Kagome In Love**

**CatLover260**

**Animelover00000001**

**minipower**

**KitsuchiTenu**

**Diamond369**

**Inu yasha is awesome**

**animefreak**

**For reviewing for my story and thanks to all who read and didn't reviewed! I had 1686 hits on this story! Have a happy New Year! **

**Kagome126**


End file.
